Who are you?
by Slytherfoot
Summary: When Ichigo's identical twin sister, Haidi, comes to visit from America, everything seems fine. But confusion arises when Kisshu comes to abduct his "Koneko-chan" and Haidi learns of the secrets clouding the Mew project, her sister, and her abductor. HIATUS (I KNOW I SAID THE NEW YEAR BUT HEY THE NEW YEAR IS STILL... NEW. ISH. OOPS.) MAYBE THIS HIATUS WILL BECOME LONGTERM... SORRY.
1. Why do you hate me

My Twin Sister Chapter one

**Kishigo: Hello everyone ^^ This is my second Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction, I know I said I would do Love at First Flight, but this idea just popped in my head and I thought I would go with it. Please enjoy!**

**Kisshu: Hey everyone! I'm in this story! Much more then her last one *glares***

**Kishigo: I think most of you agree with Kisshu... My other story kinda excluded him, but not for long. My other story IS a Kisshu x ichigo Fanficition, so I have to include them as a pairing. The whole flirtatious thing with my OC character Tokun is just a plot formation! So please read and Review on that story as well! I promise Kisshu will be a big thing in Chapter five, that's when he makes his big entrance- it's oh so angst.**

**Kisshu: *reads farther ahead and sighs* I guess your right with the story though...**

**Kishigo: awwe, don't be depressed ;3 You'll get her eventually~ Now do the disclaimer :3**

**Kisshu: Kishigo does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or I would be much of a less bland character, and I would get what I want~ **

**Kishigo: As I said before, Enjoy ^.^**

_Aoyama_. His eyes narrowed at the name. Why was he more perfect? More, hideously, disgustingly perfect? Everything he did was perfect, _everything_. In her eyes, Kisshu was the exact opposite. That creep got the girl he wanted, even when Kisshu has professed his love to her on multiple occassions. Aoyama... Masaya Aoyama. He had bassically _stolen_ her from Kisshu, he had stolen the girl he had loved more then anyone else in the world, not on Earth, or even his home planet. The ironic thing is that the girl he wanted hated him more then anyone he had ever met! His first impression wasn't the greatest, but why judge someone using that? Kisshu deserved her after what he had done for her. In a battle between their races, he defied his leader, tried to lead her to a land of paradise, he even _died_ for her, sacrificied for her. And she didn't care, not one bit. At their last encounter, Kisshu finally managed to make a Chimera Animal that could weaken her enough so he could take her away and show her the forgotten land he loved. Of course though, that Blue knight _had_ to show up and ruin everything. Again. Kisshu could never win, or so it seemed. She loved Aoyama even more now that she knew he was the Blue knight- that was an obvious identification. What she didn't know is that he was also the malevolent, immoral Deep Blue- the leader of the Cyniclons. After that incident with the seemingly flawless Blue knight, or Aoyama, Kisshu learned something. He did everything for her, but she was blinded by the safety of her farmiliar people, and of course, her sickenly sweet boyfriend. Kisshu shook his head in rage and confusion. What could he do to make her like him? In her eyes, he was just an annoying road black in her path of life. To Kisshu though, she _was_ his life. He floated around in the air, pondering of his next attempt to get his girl. He washed away like a wave through the wind, his deep inquiry getting no internal response.

_Your just an __alien__! A green haired, creepy, perverted alien! You try to wipe out the human race and destroy earth for your own greed!_

_Lies_. Kisshu was simply searching for love and found it. He and his brothers were forced to destroy the humans so their families and friends could survive. The humans were the greedy ones, it wouldn't have even mattered if they tried to set an agreement between the two kinds. Afterall, he was just a creepy, green haired, perverted _alien_. Kisshu started teleporting randomly, hoping the earths surroundings could inspire him. He gravitationally pulled himself towards a lake, trying to put his mind at ease. He had the biggest ultimatum there was. His love, or his planet. For most that answer would be easy, but for him... Well, he was different. He had no one but her, well, that's not true. He had his brothers, but besides them, Kisshu was all alone in this world. His normal glint in his eyes faded. The light of hope that gleamed in him blackened. His stride was fumbled. He really had no one. Kisshu was beaten inside and out, but he never gave up. Once Aoyama entered the picture he guessed it was jealousy that took over, but inside he knew that wasn't it. He truly loved her. Kisshu remembered, word by word, a conversation that would change the relationship they had together forever.

"_Go away Kisshu! Nobody wants you here! Why are you so persistant?" She yelled at him, brutally tearing what was left of his joy that day. _

"_I've already said, I love you Koneko-chan!" Kisshu tried to force the words out of his mouth loud enough so she could hear then. She replied back carelessly_

"_Yeah, so that makes it ok to just come and fight us?" Kisshu mumbled his response_

"_Do you even care? I gave up everything for you..." Ichigo, not hearing the aliens cynical words, hissed_

"_Your just an alien! You don't care about me, you don't care about this planet." Ichigo shook her head. "YOUR JUST AN ALIEN!" Kisshu opened his mouth, shocked by the humans response. Those words scathed his heart in places so tender they could snap like a twig. _

"_If there is anyone in this entire universe that could be more heartless and unconsiderate about anything at all, it's you!" That was the final blow, Kisshu's heart stopped pounding, and he closed his eyes, she was so sightless about it. Kisshu just laughed to keep himself from crying_

"_I guess your right, kitten." She sent one more blow- A real attack this time, straight into the middle of his chest. Kisshu intercepted it, taking it at full force. The next thing he knew, he was alone. Alone once again. Her words throbbed deeper into his head like steel. Quotes like 'You try to destroy us' and 'your just a greedy, monstrous alien' ran through like a never ending film. And they wouldn't stop_

"_It's not your burden to bear, love."_

Kisshu looked down at himself, the memory so bold in his intelectual awareness that he could almost feel the pain obtain his body. Kisshu traced over the scar that it left, it was now thought of as just another battle mark to show how hard it is to defy all means of right and wrong. He had gotten used to it, but he would never let his dream go. Never. A tear dropped from his golden amber eyes, they shot right open.

_Am I crying?_

He spat. He was a top warrior for one of the most powerful armies in his galaxy. He couldn't let himself get all full of emotion. Pai had a way of controlling them, why couldn't Kisshu do it as well? Because love is an emotion, that was his excuse. Some of his encounters with his love were quite humerous really,

"_Hey kitten!" Kisshu came through the rippled air and clutched onto her shoulders. She gasped and turned around just in time for him to plant a kiss square on her nose, brushing her lips as they parted. Kisshu laughed as she tried to come up with a response, she resulted in running around and yelling_

"_ACK! Stop it! Your so annoying! Your so-so-so-YOU!" Kisshu continued laughing at the raged human who was now glowering at him with insulted eyes, he smiled widely, obviously enjoying himself. He stared at her in awe after a while, she was so beautiful in his eyes. Much too good for that Masaya-twerp. _

Kisshu opened his eyes from that pleasant memory, it really wasn't that long ago, but it seems everything had changed since then. If only he could convince her that he was good. Not bad like what Ryou, or any of them for that matter thought or said. He had to prove himself to her, show her that he had potential and he was worthy. He had to go beyond the extreme. And that would be what he would do. How very Kisshu of him, plotting ways to rebel against someones order, and make into something bigger that could dare the order itself! His pet-name for her had become more like a code that danger was present, or that she had better prepare to fight. Was there anything Kisshu could do to make it easier? To make it less revolting at the thought that they could be together? That day he had almost lost hope, the hope that kept him going, the hope that kept his brothers going, the hope that kept everything of him going, but an idea stirred in his head. And he grasped it. Who is this girl that he wanders aimlessly for? Kisshu whispered in the most satisfied tone there is.

"_Ichigo_"

**Kishigo: I hope that was good, I really tried to add some depth in this chapter. For the next one, I want about 3-4 reiews please! ^.^ Thankyou (R&R) Please review, I worked hard on this and it doesn't take that much effort. I take it graciously in my writing capabilities and I try harder when I know I have encouragement.**


	2. My Twin Sister

**Kishigo: Hiya ^.^ I'm glad people like my story, I shall continue. SORRY this is kinda late, but I will try harder!~ Now I shall thank the reviewers~**

**Dear Mika Ikisatashi: Thank you for being the first reviewer on this story. I take every review personally and it inspires me to write more! Thank you!**

**Dear Wandering Pika: Thank you for the advice :) I know, some of the conversations they had been a little out of character. I will try harder! Thank you so much for your response! Don't be sorry, I need constructive criticism too~ ^.^**

**Dear Matress Tessa: I HOPE you're in a better mood now lawl jkjk. Here's the next chappie~ :D KISSHU! DO THE DISCLAIMAH :D**

**Kisshu: W-Wha? Ohh... Wow Kishigo, in all your laziness, you couldn't even come up with a good disclaimer, I don't understand how on earth you could possibly own Tokyo Mew Mew. Which you don't.**

**Kishigo: =/ Well... It's half true... *sighs* Here's the next chapter...**

The young woman bustled down the street, late. Again. What would she say? Her alarm didn't go off, but that wasn't the best excuse for missing her first day in an unfamiliar country. She soon found herself lost too, Tokyo was so… Big! She continued around the block, thankfully a pink building had come into sight. How would she confront them? Sure it was true that her alarm clock had been turned off in the middle of the night, but that still wasn't a very good excuse for being late! She sighed

_I guess it must run in the family..._

She burst through the doors breathing heavily, she made it. Everyone in the Cafe turned to see who had just bustled through their doors. When the saw the heaving figure, they all smiled. She looked up just in time to see people surround her. Suddenly, her panting breaths were pushed back into her chest as she was given a lung squishing bear hug.

"Haidi!" Ichigo gasped, she cheerfully grinned as everyone joined in, reciting their names in order.

"Hello, I'm Zakuro, it's nice to meet you." Zakuro politely introduced herself, Haidi smiled. Pudding leaped from table to table as if they were trees. She landed in a perfect bow and loudly introduced herself.

"I'm Pudding na no da~" Haidi sweat dropped and turned to come face to face with Mint

"I'm Minto, but you can call me Miss Aizawa." She finished rudely with a signature smirk "Last name is for the lower class." Haidi pinched her mouth and stuck out her tongue

"Then you can call me Miss Momiya." Mint just shot a glare but was interrupted by Lettuce

"Umm… I'm Lettuce, it's nice to meet you… Sorry for not introducing myself sooner…" Lettuce shyly rubbed the back of her head. "Gomenasai!" Haidi waved her hands

"N-No It's quite alright! I shouldn't have been late." Ichigo snorted

"Late? I got here thirty seconds before you! You weren't late!" Haidi felt her face heat up and replied

"I-I'm not?" Pudding jumped down from the ceiling onto a ball, scaring Haidi out of her wits

"NOPE! NA NO-" Haidi interrupted her, yelled in anger

"YOU SCARED ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING? JUMPING AROUND FROM THE RAFTERS, YOU COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT. I COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT!" The energy in the room changed, Pudding was just about to say something, when Keichiiro was luckily there to save the day again.

"Um, Miss, would you like some samples of cake?" Haidi's face quickly changed from anger to shear happiness, infatuated by the ponytailed man, just like how every other female customer- except the mews- was. She followed him into the kitchen while the Mews discussed their new acquaintance.

"So that's your twin sister huh? I don't think I like her…" Mint said, sticking her nose up high. Zakuro stepped in and gave her opinion

"I think she's a very nice girl, she would make a good team mate." She stared, slightly directing the comment towards Mint. Ichigo sweat-dropped and quickly stated

"Hey, she's not becoming a Mew- she can't become a teammate! She doesn't even live here!" Everyone exchanged glances and Lettuce spoke up

"Speaking of which, where does she live?" Ichigo sighed and started telling the details

"Haidi live in Southern Japan- In Onagawa, she moved there when we were young, I stayed here… You get where I'm going with this right? We haven't seen each other for… five years? Six? I don't know, but we have a strong history that might be hard to overcome." She sighed "Did I say too much? Don't base it off of what I said, she's really nice…" Ichigo didn't know what to say, Pudding came forward and hugged her.

"It's ok Onee-chan! We will give her a chance, just like how you gave me a chance!" Ichigo smiled, it was fun to recall that memory- wait, it wasn't the time for that! Masha flew into the room, panicked. Everyone knew what he came to say.

"Alien!" Haidi came out through the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at the floating heart-shaped object. Ichigo snatched Masha out of the air

"It's a balloon!" Ryou rolled his eyes as he came up and injected Haidi with some sleeping potion, everyone stared

"You guys don't want her to see you transform, do you?" They sighed, he was right. It was like the time Aoyama was at the café and the aliens appeared- God they are so persistent. They summoned their pendants in unison

"Mew Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Mew Minto"

"Mew Mew Pudding"

"Mew Mew Lettuce"

"Mew Mew Strawberry"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" Once they had transformed, they bolted down the street to the destination of their next mission. Ichigo was really hoping it wouldn't be that long, she didn't know how long the sleeping potion would last. She really hoped Kisshu wasn't there. They broke near the stream, taking different paths to the park where the aliens awaited them. The trees flew by as Ichigos cat instincts took hold and her clawed feet pawed the undergrowth, picking up speed with every stride. She reached the clearing first, to come face to face with a certain green haired foreigner. He smirked and snickered,

"Whats'up kitten? Wanna play with some yarn?" He floated out of the way to reveal a Chimera Animal. It was an octopus with tentacles that looked like thin pieces of rope, but were as strong as steel, it struck a nearby tree, destroying it completely. Ichigo flinched. Kisshu noticed this and with a gleam in his eye, flew down and kissed here lightly on the lips. She smacked him away like a bug and yelled utterly disgusted.

"Stop that! You creep, go away and never come back!" He laughed, crossing his legs in mid-flight and smirked

"Make me." Ichigo growled and snatched her heart bell out of the air. Holding it in front of her, she prepared to attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry…" Ichigo became hypnotized by the string that was hanging aimlessly off the Chimera Animal. Her cat instincts took hold of her and she latched onto one of the dangling pieces of string, only to come into contact with another string. She hissed and was about to stack once again when the rest of the Mews arrived. Mint called her attack before Kisshu could even acknowledge their presence. He narrowly dodged it and scowled

"Chimera! Attack!-"He was interrupted by Zakuros spear; he reached up to find that the attack scraped his ear. He flinched at the touch and lightly retreated back, clutching his ear. The chimera Animal was about to attack Lettuce who was the last to appear on the battle field. She was surprised when it and the Chimera animal itself were engulfed in Puddings attack. Kisshu stumbled, taken aback by the teamwork. They all nodded at Ichigo who proceeded to attack once again. She shot Kisshu a glare and yelled

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The attack, though aimed at the Chimera, hit Kisshus side as well as completely destroying the creation made by the infuser. Kisshu was smothered in the dust that arose when the impact was made, hiding him from the victorious Mews who were congratulating Ichigo. Through his pain and loss of dignity, he smiled and made eye contact with Ichigo

"Catch you later, Kitten." Ichigo noticed something in his eye, but before she could identify it, he had vanished.

_Was that… A tear?_

She was interrupted by Pudding who was happy about their victory as was everyone else

"Good Job Onee-Chan na no da!~" The rest of the Mews nodded in agreement. They headed back to the café just in time- Haidi was waking up. She blinked and looked around

"Hey Haidi!" Ichigo greeted casually. Haidi sweat dropped and stood up abruptly

"Oh shoot! Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry!" They all chuckled and Lettuce replied simply

"It's ok, no need to be sorry!" Haidi continued to apologize; the Mews were amused with her blindness. Ichigo on the other hand, was in thought of the earlier battle. She was sure of her observation

It was… It was a tear! Why was he crying?

She groaned while a thought popped in Haidis head

"Hey! We I still need to go see mom and dad! I haven't seen them in forever!" Ichigo nodded and happily got to her feet and led her sister out of the café. They arrived at the Momiya resident minutes later. Haidis eyes sparkled in awe while her hands nervously rattled the door handle. When they entered, Haidi was immediately embraced by Sakura; they quickly recognized each other and Haidi cried out in joy

"Mom!" They welcomed each other and Ichigo's dad joined in the reunion and they all had a family hug. Sakura ushered her to the dining room so they could sit down and discuss Haidis visit. After sharing the stories and catching up on the years they had been parted, Ichigo showed Haidi her old room which hadn't been touched since she had left. The pink walls were worn and the pink lined bed and bed sheets were small, but Haidi was just happy to be finally home. They got ready for bed and got ready to sleep. But there was one more problem. When everyone was asleep, the house became quiet. Haidi gripped her sheets tighter until her knuckles turned white. She was scared to death of

"Monsters." She whispered to herself. She knew it was wimpy to be her age and still frightened of mythical things like that, but she couldn't help herself. Her scared eyes darted around the dark room anxiously, checking for any abnormal night. Of course, there never was anything, but her motto was you could never be too careful. Just as she had settled into the tight bed of white and pale pink sheets, she blankly stared out the window. She focussed on a tree that stood directly across her gaze. Of course, it didn't mean anything, she was just checking like all other nights to make sure nothing was there. But, unlike all other nights, there was more than just a tree out there. There was a being.

**Kishigo: I hope you like it, if you do, R&R. If you don't, review anyway and tell me what's wrong with it ;p. The reason I didn't add much detail to the talk with Ichigos parents is because I want to do that later in the story. and please note I wrote this at midnight =\. Also, sorry guys, but for now this will be put on hold. I AM NOT DITCHING THIS, JUST LIKE HOW I AM NOT DICHING MY OTHER STORY! I LURRRRRVVEE THIS STORY :D And I know a lot of people who do too. I just went to a FanFiction convention and they said that to raise my popularity, I should make one-shots before making multi-chapter stories (Too late…) And I figure that I might as well give it a shot. :) I love you guys! Please review! I hope I might be back soon! I just want to give some of this advice a chance ;) If I'm not back within a month and a half or so, I will right an Author note telling you advice ;3 Also, I will be posting One-Shots that you might want to look into! Love you guys! Thank you for reviewing before, please do it again!**

Setting you free

Fly now


	3. Alien Abduction

Who Are You Chapter Three

**Kishigo: Hello people, I am back for this story! I know I said that I was leaving this story, but I changed my mind, thanks to some encouraging reviews. =) So, here I am, writing another chapter... What more can be said? Errm... Enjoy? Yeah, that's it ;3**

**Kisshu: *sigh* This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong chapter ~.~**

**Kishigo: Why, yes, yes it is.**

**Ichigo: You don't get sarcasm, or anything like that, do you?**

**Kishigo:...**

**Haidi: Who the hell is in my room? 0.0 **

**Kishigo: Oh gee, I dunno... **

**Ichigo: WTF?**

**Kishigo: Yes, that's it :D NOW ENJOY THE STORY~ Eheheh ;3**

**Kisshu: Kishigo doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew -thank god- Now, enjoy the story!**

Haidi's face grew pale, she felt like she was going to faint. Something was out there, something floating, something with topaz eyes, it was _staring_ at her.

"W-Who are you?" She mustered the courage to utter. The being just chuckled. Was it amused?

"Come on Kitten, don't be blind." Haidi thought for a minute

_Kitten? Who's Kitten?_

The being in the shadows came forth to reveal itself. Faintly in the moonlight, it had forest green pigtails that floated down his elfen ears. His hair itself was also a forest green and the grin plastered on his pale face was seductive and calm. It was-

"_An Alien?_" Haidi exclaimed. The alien sweat dropped, he was confused and annoyed, or so it seemed.

"Koneko, it's me, Kisshu." He rolled his eyes. Haidi could feel her heartbeat in her head. She was now perched on the windowsill, clutching it for dear life. She tried talking to the alien, her words muffled in her frightened state of shock.

"I-I don't know who you are... Am I supposed to?" Kisshu just frowned and glowered at Haidi with hurtful eyes.

"Well, yes you are quite frankly. _I am an alien._" He talked in baby tone, to Kisshu it was as if he were explaining the alphabet to a teacher. "I_ am your worst enemy. I am in love with you._" Haidi still had a blank expression

_What. The. Hell?_

Kisshu sighed and continued

"_I am here to see you_" He let a smile creep up his face "_And take you away with me._"

This sentence Haidi could comprehend, she gasped and shook her head roughly

"N-No! I think you have to wrong person... I mean alien... I mean-" She was interrupted when Kisshu swooped down and picked her up. Haidi screamed in surprise

"W-What are you doing?" Kisshu smiled and shifted her in his arms so she was being carried bridal style. He laughed

"Kitten, act dumb if you want, but that's not stopping me from taking you to paradise." He closed his eyes. Haidi cocked her head and repeated

"Paradise?" Kisshu sighed, why was his Koneko acting like this?

"Yes, the place I have been wanting to show you for a very long time." Haidi squirmed

"I don't know who you are! I don't know who Kitten is and I don't want to go to this 'Paradise'! I want to go home!" She screeched. Kisshu's facial expression saddened and he looked deep into Haidi chocolate eyes

"Just for once, let me show you my side of the story. Let me show you..." His sentence drifted off. Haidi relaxed, she felt safe... But, this wasn't right! She looked down, she was very high up. Haidi was not only scared of monsters, but deathly afraid of heights.

"Waaaahhh! We're so high! Please, I'm afraid of heights, take me back!" Kisshu didn't stop or slow down, he just whispered.

"We're almost there." Haidi stopped squirming, clearly there was no way out of this. Kisshu joked

"Besides, if you fell, you would just land on your feet. You are half cat after all." Haidi's eyes widened

"Huh? Half cat? That's not possible!" Kisshu furrowed his brow

"Seriously, Kitten, what's up? Are you ok?" He looked carefully into Haidis eyes. She shook her head

"I'm fine, I think it's you who's not ok. I'm not this Koneko or Kitten your talking about." Kisshu shook his head

"Of course you are, how could I forget the love of my life?" He laughed continuing "It's not like you have a twin, your one of a kind." Haidi was about to protest, when Kisshu leaned down and silenced her by kissing her square on the lips. She looked into his amber eyes, they reflected in the moonlight. He spook smoothly

"Does that answer your questions?" Haidi thought for a minute

_Oh My God! He just kissed me! Who is this guy? I don't know him... But he knows me? How is that possible? *sigh* Maybe this guy isn't that bad after all.. I mean, he is nice, and friendly... A little creepy... He just abducted me.. Oh god, I've been abducted by aliens! Man, I don't know what to do! I might as well go along with it, I don't want him to take it any further._

Haidi shivered

"Yes, yes it does."

Ryou and Keiichiro bustled through the cafe, a worried look stricken on their suddenly pale faces. The Mews all turned, they had just started work, what could be wrong?

"What is it?" Zakuro asked. The rest of the Mews looked at each other, what _was_ going on? Keiichiro gasped out, heaving breaths of air

"The... Aliens..." Ryou finished for him

"Have... Taken... Haidi..." Ichigo jumped, her cat ears and tail popping out simultaneously

"_Ehhhh_? Oh no! I thought she left early to walk around! Kisshu has Haidi?" Keiichiro managed to say more

"We don't know if it is Kisshu... But we have a strong feeling..." He was interrupted by the rest of the teams worried conversations.

"Oh no na no da!~"

"Where could they have taken her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine... If the aliens do anything, we have a reason to destroy them."

"Waaaahh! They abducted my sister!"

"Eh, she deserves it, I knew that girl meant nothing but trouble." Everyone turned to the person who said that. Mint just awkwardly sipped her tea "What?" Zakuro rudely snapped at her

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? They have abducted an innocent pedestrian." Mint just shrugged and stated

"You said yourself she should be fine." Ichigo raged at the bird Mew

"Excuse me! This is my _sister_! She can't find out about our identities! The Mew project would be found out! Not to mention, I don't want Kisshu to be around Haidi, just imagine what he'll do to her!" Ryou nodded, even though he seemed to have no emotions, you could tell he was worried.

"Look, the best we can do right now is continue doing what we're doing and wait for the alines to attack, then we can formulate a plan." Zakuro growled

"And if they don't attack? What then?" Keiichiro answered simply

"Then we'll have to do a trade." Lettuce spoke up

"What kind of trade?" Keiichiro sighed and answered as if it was a hard decision

"You'll have to trade Mew aqua for Haidi." The room went silent for a minute

"Isn't that dangerous na no da?" Pudding said loudly. Ryou mumbled

"Maybe, but we'll have to do what we have to do." Everyone nodded in unison except Mint, who groaned

"Do we have to o all this for on person?" Ichigo snapped

"Yes we do. Shut up Mint!" Mint scowled, expecting someone to say something. No one did. Ichigo smiled but wondered one last thing

"And what do I tell my parents?" Keiichiro thought

"You could tell them she went on a tour..?" Ichigo sighed, it was the only thing she could do. Suddenly, the cafe bells rang as someone entered. Ichigos face lit up. Masaya!

"Aoyama-kun! How nice it is to see you! What a coincidence it is that you would come here while I am working, is it fate that brought us together?" Ichigo dreamed and spoke, overjoyed. Masaya just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Actually... I came with my kendo team for some after practice snack. You don't mind do you?" Ichigo faltered, but she was still happy of her boyfriends appearance. Zakuro ushered them to their tables and the team got to work.

"So, Ichigos boyfriend, what's new na no da?~" Pudding asked bubbly. Ichigo blushed and dropped the plate she was holding. How embarrassing! Masaya just answered calmly

"Not much, just practicing for the upcoming tournament on Saturday." He turned in Ichigos direction "I'd love it if you guys came!" Ichigo jumped

"Of course! We'd love to!" She elbowed Ryou in the side "You wouldn't mind giving us a day off to go see it, would you?" Ryou was about to answer 'no' when Ichigo interrupted him "Thanks! We will come Aoyama-kun! See you then!" The kendo team paid and left. Ichigo was leaping up and down in joy

"I'm going on a date with Masaya! I'm going on a date with Masaya!" Mint interrupted her

"Correction, we're going on a date with Masaya." Ichigo's face dropped. _Crap_. Lettuce just smiled

"It's ok, we'll let you two be together." Everyone nodded. Ryou flicked Ichigo's nose

"Cause you have to work late hours tonight to make up for it." Ichigo snorted

"No way! I have to go look for Haidi, remember?" Keiichiro winked

"No need for that, we have a tracking device on her right now." Ichigo fumed

"You put a tracking device on my sister? How personal can you guys get?" Everyone laughed, and got back to work.

**Kishigo: Hey guys! So yeah, hope you like it. If it's not the best, don't blame me, I was sick when I wrote this T^T Also, I decided to come back to this story, I can work on more things then one. I love you guys~ Also, I would like about 7 or so reviews till the next chapter. :3**

**Haidi: Who is Kisshu? WHO IS KISSHU?**

**Kishigo: Hehe, finally they get introduced, man, I can't wait to write the next chapter, this story is going to be soo angst! If you like this story, please read my other story which I will be updating soon. (The Creation of Irony) Please R&R I WUV YOU GUYS! And subscribe too so you can see when I update (If you want..) if I don't get that many reviews, I count them as well. Oh, and if you see mistakes, let me know. Thank you! See you in the next chappie ;3 **

_**Thank you Mastress Tessa! :D**_


	4. How Does He Do That?

**Kishigo: Heyyooo I'm baaackoooo :D I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I can happily say to you guys that I got distinction (Better than honors)! :D My average is narrowly in the 90's range, I think I could have done better, but WHATEVAH! IT'S OVER! Sorry for babbling, but I just got the results today and I'm super duper excited ^.^ heheheh, but, now, I am back to work :3 And I couldn't be happier doing so. Here is... THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D :D :D First, I must thank the reviewers~:**

**iceecream456: Thank you, I'm happy to say that she's all better :) **

**Kisshu is cool: I don't know what your review means or is saying xD But I will say, awesome name ;)**

**Mastress Tessa: Thank you! I love having loyal fans like you, thanks for being awesome ;D Yes, she is out of the hospital and I had the best birthday party. Ever :)**

**dari1992: Thank you, I tried not to stress too much, but it was hard XD Hahahah.**

**Kisshu: You didn't fail? -Throws hands up into the air- It's a miracle! **

**Kishigo: You, shut up. In this chapter, I could do **_**anything**_**.**

**Kisshu: 0.0 I'll be good... But I'm not apologizing...**

**Kishigo: I really need to make these authors notes shorter... Soo... Kish, do the disclaimer!**

**Kisshu: You know, most of your reading fangirls would worship me with ****respect**** :P**

**Kishigo: Well, I'm **_**not**_** one of those girls. DISCLAIMER! :P**

**Kisshu: Fine, ONLY because I don't want to be on your bad side... And... I luuuuv Ichigo heheh ^w^ Kishigo does not own Tokyo Mew Mew... Period. **

Sunlight flowed delicately through a crack of the window, cascading over the perfectly chiseled face of Haidi Momomiya. Haidi the simple-lifed girl, in rouble. Of course! Why? Just because she's a look-alike... That's how most problems are formed, right? A false accusation for someone, for something, maybe for no reason at _all_! Yes, life was not at it's peak right now, and yes, it was annoying.

But, you couldn't tell at that moment, for everything was at peace. Life was... surprisingly _good_ right then, right there, enjoying the moment of undisturbed happiness. Everything else was averted from her mind in her doze, and, based off of what happened the previous night, it wouldn't be surprising if there wasn't anything else there at all! Her chocolate eyes pried themselves open to embrace the sun beams, fluttering and adapting to the sudden change of light. Haidi threw her legs over the side of the forest green bed (That matched the walls and carpet of the room) and stretched her arms wide.

After a few minutes of blankly staring around the room she was contained in, she realized it was unfamiliar. Haidi screeched to herself and bolted upright. Her laminated eyes sharpened and she flattened herself against the wall. What had happened? She let her mind wander her thoughts.

_W-What's going on? Where am I? __Who the hell is in the room__?_

Haidi's tired but confusingly awake eyes fell on a sleeping figure in a bed not far from the one she had slept in herself. It was the teenager from last night! What had happened last night? Oh right, he had carried her to the bed, but she had been too tired from the days events to protest- especially after his kiss!

She had been kissed by an _alien_! _Ugh_! How did her sister _live_ in Japan? Did this happen often? Wow, that would be weird, being kissed daily by a space foreigner... Haidi scolded herself, this was no time for that! There was an alien in the room she was _sleeping_ in! Blinking, Haidi wasn't sure if she actually believed it was possible. She had heard of boogey-mans and other scary thoughts, and she herself was scared of monsters- But it was still a dumfounding idea that an _alien_ would abduct her! After all, she was scarcely normal... Well, in enough sense that aliens would stay away. Why wouldn't they abduct celebrities? Were they too fine-blooded for experiments? Oh no, what if they were going to experiment on her? Of course! They would experiment on a normal girl like her so no one would suspect a thing when she went missing! As her heart started crawling itself up into her head, her heart beat struggled to resurrected her thoughts.

_It's OK Haidi... Just don't wake 'it' up... Don't make too much noise..._

She slowly sat back onto the bed, her cherry bloom hair sticking to her head with sweat. Of course, unlucky as one can be in a twenty four hour span, was '_lucky_' enough that the springs knocked together as she deepened herself into the sheets again, creating a quite loud creaking noise. Haidi winced as she proceeded to sink lower and lower into the noisy bed.

That was, until, she heard something break. Smart one, Haidi.

Her conscience wasted no time in scolding her.

_Crap crap crap crap crap! What if he heard you! Stupid stupid stupid! If he wakes up, you're in so much trouble, he'll probably break your arm for waking it up or worse he'll-_

Kisshu's ear twitched as he slowly rose and repeated Haidi's wake up call as he stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes and yawning as well. Haidi on the other hand, clutched the side of the bed with white knuckles and ragged breathes as she waited anxiously for her roommate to notice her-

In a way, she wished he didn't.

But, of course, that was easier said then done, and luck was proven not on her side, so there was a narrow way of that happening.

Especially when you were paralyzed in fear in a creaky bed less than a few meters from him.

_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me!_

Deepening her hate and doubt in shear luck, he turned around, his deep amber eyes locking with hers. He let an innocent, sharp toothed smile crawl across his face, warmly embracing the sunlight as well.

Haidi didn't dare move, she was still overwhelmed by the thought of _seeing_ an alien, but now it was _interacting_ with her. No, not a good sign in her mind. Her conscience just deadpanned.

_Yeah, he noticed you._

She just shook with anticipation of the foreigners next move- Wait, she was the foreigner now... What was going on? What was she going to do?

Clearly, her shaking, shallow whimpering, and perplex eyeball twitching was visible enough to seemingly concern the alien, for he noticed her also pale skin and distraught movements. As he was about to speak, Haidi cringed as if he was about to spit venom. He noticed this and spoke more softly.

"Uh... You ok, Koneko-chan?" Haidi, though expecting his voice, took a few moments to realize it was actually him. She looked away and reluctantly replied, though being as scared as she was, it was more like a croak then anything else.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine...Umm..." She remembered he had a name... What was it?

_It was a type of food... Chisshu... Kishow... Uhh...Kisshu! _

She snapped her eyes at him with energetic recognition and she though awkwardly and a little bit slower then she would have liked, finished her sentence. "...Kisshu." He smiled, though a bit awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly.

"Uhh... Yeah, anyway, would you like something to eat? You probably haven't had anything for a while..." That was right, she really actually _hadn't_ eaten anything since dinner with her parents, which given then she didn't eat much there either. She somewhat reluctantly, nodded her head.

Kisshu perked up and smiled again, his canine teeth revealing themselves through the grin. He jumped up, suddenly awake and flew over to a counter. Haidi smiled to herself, ok, she could give it a chance- But that did _not_ mean she was warming up to him, or letting her guard down. For all she knew, this was all a show until he got the chance that she _did_ let her guard down and they could make her into a mutant monster or something. Her? A _monster_? Her greatest fear of all time? Haidi just shook her head form the thoughts.

Yeah, she _wasn't_ going to let her guard down.

Breakfast was actually pretty good, Kisshu had prepared some fish, claiming that it was her favorite food- It wasn't, but that aside, it was still pretty good. Of course, at first Haidi wasn't so sure of the alien's offer and picked at it, toying with and deciding if it was contaminated with poisons or something. Soon enough though, her stomach fought against her reasons and she dove into the platter of salmon. Kisshu just smiled at her, also happily eating the food- In Haidi's mind, right or wrong, if Kisshu could eat it, so could she.

After a while, and previously too, Haidi had noticed that Kisshu stared at her with a unique, dreamy stare, as if he were looking at the stars on a clear night. As if he were... In... _Love_...

Haidi choked on a piece of fish as she digested that thought, disrupting Kisshu from his daze. He offered his help, but she waved him off and took a chug of water. She blinked a couple of times, could it be true? Maybe, but, a lot of the things he was saying was a little... _Inaccurate_, so maybe it wasn't her. Yeah, after all, he had called her '_Kitten_' and '_Koneko-chan_' a lot since they met, neither of which had she ever been addressed by, not to mention the fish... Her favorite food was _chinese food_... Not fish... She just sighed, so it was most likely that Kisshu was not in love with Haidi... But, something else was up... Something very vague to Haidi's tired mind...

"Oi, Koneko-chan, you done?" He looked at her more closely with a frowning look "... Are you _sure_ you're ok Koneko-chan?" Haidi groaned, that name was starting to grate on her nerves, specifically because it wasn't hers. It was going to be hard trying to pretend being this person Kisshu was frequently referring to. Realizing he was concerned, Haidi perked up and laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah Kish, of course! I... I'm just a little tired, that's all." Kisshu gave her an understanding look.

"Oh, ok. No problem." Haidi returned his warm smile. As he returned to his foggy-dreamy state, she gave her mind a thought.

_Ok. If I am going to stay here... For lord knows how long, I need to think about what I can do. Maybe I can gather information so when I do escape... Or when he releases me, whichever comes before being mutated, I can report that I met aliens and prove it with valuable evidence. Perfect, that works. Since I don't know how long I'll be here, I should get to work about gathering evidence as soon as possible..._

Haidi looked around attentively as Kisshu gathered the dishes and flew over to the sink- Maybe their worlds weren't that far apart, at least some things here were recognizable and nostalgic- Unlike the authentic looking glass ball that sat on his side table and the occasional floating octopus thing that flew by the window. She sighed,

Ok, they were still _light years_ apart from each other.

Then, something really caught her attention, she realized that Kisshu was no longer where he used to be, and in fact, he was no where in sight!_ He had disappeared!_ Haidi looked around the room frantically looking for the green haired space creep, until he majestically but suddenly materialized right where he was before. He had _teleported_!

This was too much for Haidi to take in, It was like a fairy tail coming to life! Except... This was more like a TV show with magical elements. I mean, who ever heard of a fairy tale where a girl gets kidnapped by an alien creepazoid who fawns over someone else?

Yeah, not a fairy tail in the least.

Haidi laid her head back onto the table with a bang, enough for Kisshu to look over. He didn't look any different, in fact, he hadn't changed _at all_ since he teleported. He did however, walk over to her and gently poke her on her arm. Haidi looked up again to meet his yet _again_ and more so worried golden eyes. She gave him a smile- Whether or not it was faked enough to be believed- And explained softly.

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed, this was a very overwhelming day for me, and I think some sleep would do just the trick." Haidi half expected him to turn his concerned gaze into a twisted stare down ad start experimenting on her then and there, but instead they turned into a very understanding gleam.

"'No problemo' as you humans call it, I totally understand." He chirped, and almost without thinking, picked a very surprised Haidi up, and carried her to the other side of the room. Haidi was about to squirm and kick to wriggle out of his grasp, but she remembered that that was probably not a very good idea. Guessing on his muscles that revealed themselves from under his half revealing shirt, this was not the guy you would want to pick a fight with- But also... He was a guy who would definitely fight for someone he loves- Again guessing from a large scar that trickled down his side.

Kisshu gently placed Haidi into the sheets, wrapping them around her softly and caressingly. Haidi, still locked in thought about the aliens battle wounds, shivered. Kisshu must of interpreted this in a much different way, for he tilted his head sideways, before grinning happily again (It was starting to get annoying, being around such a cheerful person. All the time. Alone.) and de-materializing once again into another space.

Haidi blinked twice in awe of what just happened before her before she timidly branched her hand out to where the alien had been moments before, and waved it around in the air. Nothing. He really had _disappeared_. Haidi gasped half in awe and half in blank dumfounded misunderstanding.

"Creepy..." Just as she said that, the alien returned, in the exact same spot as he had previously stood. In his arms was a pink blanket. He beamed at Haidi and swung the blanket over her. Haidi, though more marveled at his disappearing act then the resulting warmth, smiled 'congratulations' at him. He just beamed at her more in return (Though, she doubted he interpreted what she meant by it properly). Teleporting was amazing! Think about what she could do with that! She would never be late again! (Though that was a problem mostly her sister had, but that was besides the point) She wished... Wait... Before Kisshu turned to retreat to his own bed, Haidi hastily mumbled, only loud enough for his elfin ears to pick up.

"Can you teach _me_ how to do that?"

**Kishigo: YES! I think this was a very good chapter, one of the best I've ever written. I have very much improved since when I took a break, and I'm glad to have been able to write this before my deadline ^.^ (Which... Is in able 30 minutes =.=) Cuz, I'm starting my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, and I think improvement is what I need before embarking on something as big as that! :D But, I have done so. Come on, all you writers out there, you know how hard it is to write beginnings, especially when you have people waiting for the beginning with submitted OC characters =.= *sigh* It's late where I am, so tomorrow I'll start that. But that is irrelevant to this story... So bleh xD Whatever, review please! Actually YOU HAVE TO REVIEW :D Please Please Please! I really need it ;P I would (Please) like about 12-14 reviews (I know it's a lot, but it gives you guys time to review, and me time to prepare and work on the next chapter :3) Thank you!**

**Kishigo, out~**


	5. Authors Note - Update Alert!

Hey guys!

So, remember when I was going to do weekly updates on that story? (Jily One-Shots)

Yeah, good times.

Well, I promise that come the New Year, I will be updating each and every one of my stories. Yep. That's right. I'm going to get up off my righteous ass and do something. Now, the new year may seem like a long time to do some writing, but I'm also entering the NaNoWriMo contest – if you don't know what that is, here's a basic outline: you (try to) write a 50,000 word novel from November 1st-30th, writing about 1,700 words a day. It's pretty fucking cool. I'm stoked, and I think any and everyone should at least give it a shot – it's all for fun, and rarely anyone ever completes it, but it really helps your experience with word count when writing fanfictions, or whatever other project you have going on.

And oh hey, does anyone like my new penname? XD

So, yes, also; I will be taking down some of my fanfictions. They're embarrassing, badly written, and my account has been discovered by some personal friends (heytharRhiannon) and I'd prefer if my younger writing days stayed shamefully in the depths of my computer.

tl;dr

Some fanfictions will be deleted off my account permanently, though I will be updating these stories listed come the New Year:

Jily One-Shots

iSaid Hello to You

Hey Granger

iNever Knew (Maybe…)

Who Are You (Big, big maybe…)

Alrighty, bye for now!

~Slytherfoot, out


End file.
